Janto Stories
by massha
Summary: short stories i wrote as i listened to my i pod.


I do not own torchwood but wish I did Ianto would have never of died.

**What do you want from me- Adam Lambert**

" what do you want from." yelled Jack

" what do you mean." asked Ianto

" WHAT..DO.. YOU..WANT..FROM..ME." yelled Jack

"Am I your boyfriend or am I just a warm body to pass the time till your doctor comes back." yelled Ianto

" Ianto you are more to me then a shag, you are my whole world. Before I left with the doctor I would have pushed you away and I did and told you that your just a shag because I did not want to be held here by anyone or thing. While I was gone I realized that I loved you so much and that I need you and your love. I just need to know that you wont give up on me and I want you to know that I will not let you down again, I love you Ianto." said Jack. Jack was crying and it broke Ianto's heart.

" I will never give up on you jack, I love you to."

" I do love you Ianto but it is hard for me to say it because in my life I will always lose the ones I love. I will always be alone, but I promise you are not a blimp in time and I will never forget you, never." said jack

"Jack I don't need you to tell me all the time, after today I will know that you love me, but if I could I would be with you forever. Now take me home and show me how much you love me."

"with pleasure, I will show you daily in every kiss, touch, smile, everything I do. I can't say it everyday but know that when I say "as you wish" "thanks for the coffee" I am really saying I love you."

"I know Cariad and thank you." Ianto said as he kissed Jack.

Jack took Ianto home and showed him beyond a doubt that he loved Ianto with all of his heart and soul.

**500 miles -- Proclaimers**

The whole torchwood team decided to go out and try their hand at karaoke well every one but Ianto thought it was a good idea. Gwen and Ryes sung I've got you babe, and tosh sung Blah Blah Blah while staring at Owen. Owen sung Sweat Calione as he was looking at Tosh. Ianto refused to sing and Jack seemed to have disappeared. That is till they heard him on the stage sating:

" everyone this song is for my partner, Ianto, Cariad I really mean this song."

Jack started to sing 500 miles. As the song progressed he started to walk towards Ianto. When he got to Ianto he got on his bend and knee and pulled out a ring box. And said.

" Ianto I love you, will you marry me,"

"yes yes hell yes." was Ianto's reply righ before he threw himself into jack's embrace.

Rest of the team looked at them with shock.

"really you guys are that deep in a relationship." asked Gwen

" Yes, where were you guys, I knew about them and how much they loved each other and I don't even work with you all." said Ryes.

They all looked at ryes and Jack and Ianto laughed.

"well if you all looked at everyone else instead of yourselves you would have saw it, now I am going to take my future husband home and have fun." said Ianto

And with that Jack and Ianto left them all thinking about not being selfish anymore.

**Right here waiting for you--John barrowman.**

"I will be back Ianto." said Jack

" I know Cariad, call me when you are on the way home, I will be right here waiting for you no matter how long it takes."

"I love you Ianto, I will be back I promise." said Jack

As Jack walks away Ianto feels his heart breaking, he has to wait for Jack to come home.

Five years later Ianto is still waiting, he is older more experienced, has more scars and a secret to tell Jack.

It has been ten years now Ianto is still running Torchwood and is still waiting, Gwen is gone, Ianto has traveled with the Doctor looking for Jack. The Tardis has fallen for Ianto and bring the Doctor to visit weekly.

It has been 20 years now and Ianto does not look over 25. Tosh and Owen got married and left torchwood to start a family they still get together with Ianto weekly. Ianto has a new team the doctor still comes weekly.

"doc, do you think Jack will ever come back."

" yes Ianto I know he will you just need to have faith." said the doctor

"Ianto there is a rift spike coming from the lower hub by the cells." yelled mason

Ianto and the doctor run to the gun cage.

"Ianto I am home." yelled jack

"hands up." yelled Mason, Russell and Will

Jack turns around and puts his hands up and asks:

" where is Ianto Jones."

"stand down guys." said the doctor

"no, not till boss man gets here and tells us other wise." said Will

"Will, Cariad it is fine, stand down and put your guns away." said Ianto

Jack heard Ianto call this Will Cariad. Jack was scared that Ianto moved on how long as he been gone for.

" Ianto you said you would wait for me, how long have I been gone for and how long did you wait before you moved on with that Will." yelled Jack, he had tears running down his face.

Ianto started to laugh." Jack you have been gone for 20 years, and I am not with Will, He is Tosh and Owens's Son, my Godson. And I have been waiting for you Jack ass, I am immortal like you. God I have missed you and I still love you now get over here in my arms and kiss me already." said Ianto

Jack ran to Ianto and took him into his arms and kissed him.

" all right everyone I am leaving early I will not be in till Tuesday and call if only it is a matter of the world ending, Doctor please stay and help till I get back." said Ianto

"Sure thing Ianto, have fun and Jack good to have you back." said the doctor

With that Jack and Ianto left the hub.


End file.
